


Find Me

by RedactedReader



Series: Find My Way Home [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Inutashio - Freeform, Little Inuyasha has a lot to go through, Sesshomaru is a terrible brother, baby inuyasha, found family of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedactedReader/pseuds/RedactedReader
Summary: Inutashio thought his youngest son gone from this world before he even was born into it. He would soon learn otherwise.Series: Find My Way Home
Series: Find My Way Home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646062
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Find Me

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I am in the process of rewatching the series, so why not finally write something for it.
> 
> As far as messing with cannon is concern, Inutaisho - I've going with this version of his name - survived the fights that killed him. But when he arrived at the mansion, both Inuyasha and his mother were gone but the place still burns to the ground - probably ignoring a good portion of 3rd movie backstory. As far as aging, I'm thinking about the equivalent of 15 for Sesshomaru and about 4 or 5 equivalent for Inuyasha.

-oOo-  
-oOo-

With the large expense of land held under the Western Lord's rule, it was fairly common for Inutaisho to travel among some of the villages, both human and demon, to insure that their ruling is being held. The travels were good on him; providing the experienced general a chance to stretch his legs, sharper his blade and breath beyond the palace walls.

The teenage demon marching beside him, scowling at the humans as they passed, did not hold the same excitements about such journey. Inutaisho smirked at the little brat, finding amusement in his son's petulant desire to appear bored and unaffected by all they saw. They had crossed around the far reaches of their land, and were on their way back home and the child had managed to at least be diplomatic and restrained. 

Inutaisho just wished his son could relax for a moment. There was a crowd up ahead, cheering and reviling in some form of entertainment. He spotted a few around his son's age in the mix. "Sesshomaru, why don't we see what all the fuss is about? It must be something exciting to cause this much fuss."

"They're humans,' Sesshomaru scowled, "they get excited over the wind changing."

He got that disregard from his mother. Clasping a hand on his son's shoulder, the Lord steered them towards the mass of people. As they got closer, the cheers got louder. What were at first cheers of joy, were quickly morphed into wicked jests. 

"Look at him dance!"

"Bark for us dog!" 

"Break him already!"

The scent of blood touched the air. Inutaisho pushed through the mass, shoving a burly human to the side to look at their source of amusement. A young child knelt on the ground, his shoulder's shacking violently. His long grown hair was as white as fallen snow, and tangled around his shoulders. Thick bangs crossed over his face hiding all but his sharp chin. Rags covered his body, and there was a tear in the shoulder the showed blood stained skin. A set of twitching ears set on top the boy's head. Thick manacles wrapped around the boy's wrist. They were attached by a glistening chain to a leather collar and leash. The collar had tugged into the boy's throat, leaving a slow line of blood. There was a familiar scent to the boy, but it was shadowed by the smell of blood and tears. 

"A half-demon," the Lord whispered staring at the child.

"Who the hell are you?" The man behind the child spoke. He held the leash tightly in one hand, a whip in his other. He looked upon the demon without fear.

"Father," Sesshomaru's voice came from beside him. "It seems we have slaver's in your domain."

There were a dozen or so captives standing between a trio of guards. While the guards were humans, the slaves seemed a mix of human and demon; all of which were young women. Inutaisho bared his teeth as he turned to the closest man. "I am known as a quite reasonable man, so I will allow you the chance to keep your life. Release the woman and the half-demon and leave my lands or I will ensure your blood soaks this soil."

The slaver stepped back at the threat before a scowl crossed his lips. He tugged at the leash, sending the bleeding child tumbling onto his side. He gave a grunt upon impact, but said nothing. The boy's shoulder's only continued to shack with violently held back sobs. The slaver laughed at the child's discomfort. "Just give up my product? You must think me a fool."

"A fool who should value his life," Sesshomaru snarled. 

The Lord placed a hand on his son's shoulder, calming his anger. For all of the teen's insistence upon this stoic persona, there was a line of compassion in his heart the often arose at the sight of a defenseless being. In another instance, Inutaisho would be proud of his son's concerns. He had other focus' at the moment. Drawing his blade, the lord leveled it upon the slaver. 

"Leave now or die. It is your choice." 

The slaver dropped the leash, kicking the pup to the side. He stepped towards the lord, raising his whip threatening. With a howl, the man snapped it upon the Lord. It took Inutaisho a mere step to incapacitate the man. He turned to his opponent, who was now on the ground, cradling his bleeding wrist. His hand with the whip still in it was a foot away. 

Casting his gaze onto the other slavers, he smirked as they withdrew their blades. He let a soft whistle escape his lips. On the command, Sesshomaru appeared, sending his claws through each of their shoulder's. They were brought to their knees, glaring at the smirking teen standing over them. He grinned, whipping his blood soaked claws onto one of the men's shirts. "They are subdued father.'

'You beast," the first slaver snarled through his pain. Inutaisho paid no mind as he approached the sniveling half-demon. 

"It's alright little one," the Lord spoke softly as he knelt. The half-demon rolled into himself, protecting his face with his boney arms. He whimpered, a sower sound from the back of his throat. Inutaisho outstretched his hand, taking hold of the metal cuffs. With a quick tear, he removed the set of chains. The boy's tears stopped flowing as he looked at his bruised but free wrists. Inutaisho reached forwards slowly, unbuckling the thick leather collar. 

As it dropped to the ground, he carefully took the boy's chin, lifting it to face him. "Now, let's see your face young man."

Inutaisho's spine froze at the sight. Eyes of gold, a match to his own stared at him behind a sea of tears. The young face was marred with bruises, but underneath it the demon could still recognize the shape. His gaze shifted onto Sesshomaru to reaffirm it. They looked so alike. He looked back at the young boy who was still trembling. Why hadn't he recognized that aura before now? "What is your name boy?"

The child only shook more at the question. Eyes growing dark the demon lord once more looked upon the slaver. "What is his name? Where did you get this boy?"

The man sneered back. "What does it matter?"

Inutaisho moved in an instant. He held the man by the throat, his feet kicking for purchase. Green glowed at the demon's claws as poison laced into his skin. "I ask again. The boy's name!" 

"Inu- Inuyasha!" The man screamed. From behind them, the boy sunk into himself at the sound of his name.

"Where did you get him?" 

"We took him from a village!"

The Lord snarled, "his mother?"

"The beasts mother was dead."

"Did you kill her?"

"No..." the man struggled to respond. The poison was burning through muscle. "She was... alre... already dead. Long since. Years... before. We merely found... the boy." 

That was all he could stand to hear. The poison burned clear through muscle and bone. The man's body dropped hard as his head rolled beside it. What was left of the crowd quickly ran. The remaining slavers attempted to rise, but a swift kick from Sesshomaru sent them back cowering. 

Inutaisho wasted not a second before he was at the young boy's side. Taking his face in his hand once more, the Lord could not deny what he saw. The demonic aura of the child smelled just as his did. The sharpness of his chin, the molten golden eyes, it was all his to pass down. The gentle slop of his nose, the smoothness of his eyes, and the very way his thin lips perked into an adorable pout were all remenisant of... 

"Izayoi..." Inutaisho whispered. Inuyasha's mouth parted at the name. A spark of life touched his eyes. The Lord rested a hand on the boy's dirt filled hair. His finger brushed against the soft ears; they twitched at the contact. "Your mother?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to answer but no words beyond a whimper graced his lips. He merely nodded. 

"What are we still doing here father?" Sesshomaru's voice cut through. He was now kneeling beside them, looking at the young child with distain. "Can we not leave this halfbreed and be gone from here?"

Inutaisho sighed heavily, knowing that now more than ever he would need to break his son of his prejudice. But now was not the moment for that. The Lord reached out, pulling the child into his arms as he stood. He doubted even a half-demon should be this small. 

He drew the boy closer, taking note of the way his tiny hands grasped at his armor. All these years and he had thought the boy lost to the world. He breathed in the child's scent - his son's scent. He remembered arriving at the compound, bleeding and exhausted and desperate to ensure his son's safety, only to find both pup and mother gone. The place burnt to the ground and the smell of blood in their air. He had survived that day but was sure they had not.

Looking into the boy's eyes he fought to keep himself in check. Forty plus years he had carried their deaths with him. Running a hand through the boy's hair, he looked into those hallow eyes. How long had the boy been on his own? 

His gaze moved to those remaining in the path. A few of his guards had arrived onto the scene, taking into custody the slavers. Those still in chains were cowering together, unable to flee. Inutaisho moved his gaze onto the head guard. "Bring these men to the palace dungeons. I have questions for them. And bring the enslaved to the palace as well. They are to be unchained, allowed to bathe and if they wish, a place among the staff offered. If not, you will assist them in returning to their homes."

A panther demon stepped forward, the chains on her wrist rattling as she bowed. "Thank you my Lord."

Inutaisho inclined his head. He looked towards his oldest son who was watching the pair in curiosity. "Come Sesshomaru. We return home."

He started walking out of the village, his oldest son trailing at his feet. The Lord pressed Inuyasha closer to him, humming into those pointed little ears until the child fell asleep in his arms.

"Are you bringing the mutt home with us?"

Inutaisho chuckled at the phrase. "Yes. I will explain when we are home."

Sesshomaru merely huffed and rolled his eyes the way only a teenager had perfected. "Mother will not like this."

"I fear you are right." Another chuckled escaped the Great Demon's throat. He tossed a smile at the teen. "But I have had centuries to deal with your mother's wrath. I know how to handle her."

A resounding scoff behind him spoke of his eldest son's disbelief in that statement.


End file.
